The Secret Admirer
by emo barbie
Summary: Chad's got a secret admirer, at first he finds it cute, but after a few months of it, things turn heckit. Exspecially when he recieves one in his own bed! Somewhat onesided Ryad
1. The Admirer

I got the idea for this fanfic from Rin Flowers, after reading her American Dragon fanfic: Marmellows and Mustard, I love her work OMG! 3

(I'm sorry to Rin Flowers for taking your first sentece T_T Please forgive me, I just found it so...enspiring! T_T)

Title: The secret admirer

Chapter: 1/4

Description: Chad's got a secret admirer, at first he finds it cute, but after a few months of it, things turn heckit. Exspecially when he recieves one in his own bed!

Pairing: Chad/?

(We all know it' Ryan, just hush!)

Notes: This was suppose to be a oneshot, but it turned so long, I ended up cutting it, not to mention when I ended up doing the Musical it just seemed...weird so I decided to make it a whole other chapter so people could skip it if they wanted. (Don't worry, you didn't miss any juicy parts if you skip it). Also there may be some Chad Danford's instead of Danforth, cause I made this 3 in the morning and sorry, but my Spellcheck on this labtop doesn't work, so please excuse me if I misspelled something. However if you would like, I'm always open to people pointing out my misspellings, or if you have an advise, please give, I have no prolbem with rewriting anything. ^^, since my internet is always going out, it's about the only thing I can do.

At first the hints had been subtle, a note in his locker one week, reading: Hope your day goes well. The heart sticker stuck to his locker the next week, then the daisy stuck between the vent of his locker, the small valentine card set on his first period desk, the e-card sent to him on his birthday. The box of pumpkin and ghost shaped cookies during Halloween. He even received a Christmas Gift in his basketball locker. Of course he hadn't really minded, it was a simply guester probably by some Girl who was crushing on him, or some fan who idolized him. But for some reason, as time passed the gifts became more stranger and he began to worry. He began to get weird cards, pink heart shaped one's with frill around the edges, it looked homemade, and on the other side in neat curled handwriting was a small poem to him. Of course, that may not seem weird, but the thing was, it was placed in his science binder, the one binder he kept in his locker until the class, and was put back in his locker right after, the binder was too large to put in his bookbag and he really had no intention of carrying it around...

The next thing was the small charm bracelet, that he had gotten in his car. It wasn't that odd, really, his car was easily assailable, and he always kept his windows down...but the thing was, his car had been in the shop that day and he had been driving his dad's car, when he received the gift...The bracelet wasn't that simple either, the charms it held were a basketball, baseball and a microphone. Chad had only sung once and that was during the summer at the country club, but none other then his friends knew that, and none of them had given it to him. At first he had thought Maybe it had been Taylor, but when he had confronted her on it, Taylor had made such a rucus, Troy and Gaberilla thought she had killed him. Of course after that Taylor broke up with him, something about cheating, and having to many other girls that he had his eyes on...What?

No body knew about Chad Danforth's obession with superhero's. No one, not even Troy. Which would probably astonish many, but it was true. Chad always kept his 'dolls' as his mother liked to call them, in a box in his closet, and written in big black sharpie the words. "Property of Chad Danforth." Written across it. So when Chad received the mint condition Aquaman action figure, not to mention _the only_ action Aquaman action figure he _didn't _have, Chad began to panick.

No sooner had Chad gotten over the figure, putting it off as a fluck, cause in truth, what guy Didn't like action figures, right? And of course, it could of simply been something they had had...though there are only 5 in the world...right?...and worth over a grand 1 thousand dollars...right...but the thing that had freaked Chad out was the morning he woke up to find a present _in his bed!_

Chad went to school that day, in total shock, and when his friends had heard the news, they weren't too giddy either. Everyone knew secret admirers were intentive, Chad knew plenty of girl's who went out of their way to keep track of his classes and what routes he took to each class. But this..._this_, was just going to far...

Th_e _basketball team practiced every Monday through Thursday, of each week. However that day, Chad wasn't really into practice, and Coach Bolton had called him off of the court and sent him to the locker room, saying that if he couldn't get his head in the game, he didn't belong there. Chad was sure Troy must have said something to his dad, cause usually if someone wasn't into the game, they get a worse tongue lashing then Mrs. Darbus on one of her bad days. Chad had skipped the changing part and the locker room all together, instead heading towards his school locker to retrieve the books he had needed for the homework that night...wait...Chad Danforth never did homework. Chad was about to forget the idea of going to his locker when something caught his attention, the muttered of another person._ Now _don't get Chad wrong, student's have every right to be in the school at this hour, there were plenty of clubs still going on, like drama for example, Chad was sure, Kelsi, Sharpay and the other's were probably still rehursing in the auditorium, and Gabriella and Taylor were still in their science club, congerring up some stupid equations or whatever they do. But will all the weird crap going around, Chad had to see who it was and _what_ they were doing.

Now of course this probably sounds corny, the fact that that person happened to be just the person Chad had been wanting to find for the last 6 months, but it was the truth. Standing before Chad's open locker stood some figure, though they were shrouded in darkness at the moment do to the lack of lights on in the school. Chad could only see the pink sweatshirt that the person was wearing, the hoodie was pulled over their head so he couldn't see their face, and the tight white pants they wore, gave Chad the idea that most likely, it was some preppy girl. Of course the first thought he had was _God don't let it be Sharpay_. But of course seeing to the fact that she was going out with Zeke, and this girl, _didn't _have on high heels, it was most likely not her. "Hey! You!" Chad regretted the words the moment they left his mouth, cause as soon as they did, the girl panicked and let out a yelp, scrambling to pick up their book bag, a pink hat and a few pink heart shaped cards falling from it, along with the pink mechanical pencil the girl had been writing with. The girl however didn't stop to pick them up and simply took off.

"Wait!" But she was already gone. "Damn..." Chad muttered, picking up the cards and the hat. It looked familiar, but Chad couldn't quite place where'd he'd seen it before. Sighing he placed the things into his locker, pausing to pick up the new card and gift that were in there. "How the hell did she find my combination?" He muttered, furrowing his brows. The gift consisted of another charm, this time it was of a music note...And the small note attached to it read: You are my solo... "How friggen corny..." Chad sighed though he didn't quite understand what it meant.

-

Chad Danforth showed up to school the next day, the charm braclet and it's knew charm on his wrist. Hey, don't get him wrong he wasn't wearing it cause he liked it or anything...he was just...expecting to find the one person that had caused all this trouble today. Unfortunetly Chad didn't find another gift or even a letter in his locker, and even as the day ended he still was as clueless as he had been the very first day, though he was now certain it was a preppy girl, but in truth that was more then half the girl's in the school. The gift's that had been flooding Chad, stopped, just like that, for almost three months, until one day he received another charm, this time it was of a double music note, what were those called again? Damn him for not paying attention in Ms. Darbus' class. He frowned, picking up the note that was attached to the gift box. "I'll be waiting. 4:00 in the auditorium..."

Chad furrowed his brows as he entered the auditoium to find Garbiella, Troy, Zeke and the others.

"Chad...?" Zeke turned to look at him. "Did you come to see the Musical?"

"Musical?" Chad asked cocking his head.

"Yeah." Zeke nodded.

"The Musical today, it's starting soon." Troy nodded.

"Yeah, Zeke's here to see Sharpay." Gabriella smiled.

"Zeky!"

"Speaking of the devil." Troy muttered, Chad looked up to see Sharpay bouncing towards them, followed by a red Ryan, who was clad in black and blue, from his head to his toes. Sharpay wrapped her arms around Zeke's neck, raising one leg up, like a star would in a cheesy romance movie. "Did you bring the stuff?" She pouted.

"Yeah." Zeke smiled turning, which astonished Chad, since Sharpay was still clinging to his neck, to pick up the bag the he had sat on the auditorium seats. "I have your white high heels, Ryan's gold crown and your cookies." He smiled. Chad rolled his eyes as he turned to look at Ryan. The boy who had yet to look up from his feet, his face a slight shade of pink.

"Hey, Ryan..." Chad began, but of course, when the younger looked up at him, his face turned a darker pink, almost a scarlet and he couldn't turned to stare back down at his feet. Chad raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off as Sharpay detatched herself from Zeke and took the bag, he hadn't really even given the kid much thought anyway since the summer. And hey, with this weird admirer business, he really didn't have much time to think of anything else to begin with.

"Bye, baby." Sharpay gave Zeke a quick kiss on the cheek, and then turned to smile at Gabriella and Troy. "Break a leg." She smiled at Troy and Gabriella, though Chad had to wonder if she could ACTUALLY mean her words. "You too, Chad."

"Huh?" Chad pouted in confusion, blinking to find Sharpay winking at him.

"Good luck." She smiled, before turning and pushing her brother back towards the stage.

"I don't get it..." Chad muttered, before glancing at Zeke who simply shrugged.

"Come on Troy." Gabriella pulled on the other jock, we better get behind stage, before they start."

Troy nodded before turning to wink at Chad. "See ya later, Bro." Chad nodded before turning to Zeke.

"Are we taking a seat or what?" He muttered.

"So your actually staying?" Zeke raised an eyebrow.

"Guess so." Chad muttered, glancing down at the note in his hand once more.


	2. The Musical

Author's note:

OMG! I just started uploading more fanfics and just today I checked my views at 5, and I had 1 person, I checked it just now, and it's 10, and I Have 36 O_o...so I decided to add more to my secret admier.

Also: TO note, this chapter is quite borning, it simply talks about the musical, so if you aren't into long Disney number's don't read. Also, I'm Really Not sure if I spelled Hurculs right...if I didn't someone please correct me!

Also, I already have the third part done, but wasn't sure if I should upload it until tomorrow, anyone wan it now?

Title: The secret admirer

Chapter: 2/4

Description: Chad's got a secret admirer, at first he finds it cute, but after a few months of it, things turn heckit. Exspecially when he recieves one in his own bed!

Pairing: Chad/?

(We all know it' Ryan, just hush!)

Notes: This was suppose to be a oneshot, but it turned so long, I ended up cutting it, not to mention when I ended up doing the Musical it just seemed...weird so I decided to make it a whole other chapter so people could skip it if they wanted. (Don't worry, you didn't miss any juicy parts if you skip it). Also there may be some Chad Danford's instead of Danforth, cause I made this 3 in the morning and sorry, but my Spellcheck on this labtop doesn't work, so please excuse me if I misspelled something. However if you would like, I'm always open to people pointing out my misspellings, or if you have an advise, please give, I have no prolbem with rewriting anything. ^^, since my internet is always going out, it's about the only thing I can do.

"So your actually staying?" Zeke raised an eyebrow.

"Guess so." Chad muttered, glancing down at the note in his hand once more.

The theme of the play, as Chad found out from Zeke was Hurcules, though Chad didn't quite follow it at first, it was a little odd, it started out with some song called: A star is born. Now don't get him wrong, Chad wasn't against Disney, he knew a few things about it, but he wasn't exactly the type to remember every song ever sang or even what the songs were called, that's just not how Chad Danforths mind worked.

Sharpay, Gabriella, Kelsi and Taylor all were dressed in white dress's, and all had a golden crown strrung in their hair as the made a circle around a large white staircase.

"_Yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhh!" _All four of the girls, which had been in a bowing posture rose up to point up at the top of the staircase, which Chad relaized was suppose to look like clouds, most likely decending from Heaven...Or was called something else in the Hurcules movie? Chad shook his head as the girl's started up.

"_Shinning from the moutain tops." _Taylor, to Chad's astonishment, started up, before she was joined in by the others.

"_**A star is born!"**_

"_It's time for pulling out the stops."_

"_**A star is born."**_

"_Honey, here's with the Halaylu, the kid can surely blew, girl sing the song. Come blow your horn. _**_A star Is born!"_**

"_He's a hero who can please the crowd."_

"_**A star is born"**_

"_Come on everybody shout out loud."_

"_**A star is born!"**_

"_Just remember in your darkest hour, Within your hearts the power, for making you, a hero too. __**So don't loose hope when your for lorn...Just keep your eyes...apon the sky..."**_

As everyone pointed upwards, Ryan appeared at the top of the stairs and Zeke leaned over towards him. "Everyone thought it would be Troy who got the part of Hurculs."

Chad raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at Zeke. "He didn't?"

Zeke shook his head. "No, why would Ryan be walking down the stairs if Troy had gotten the part." Zeke made a face.

"Sorry, dude, I seriously still don't get what's going on." Chad muttered, and Zeke rolled his eyes returning to watch the others, so Chad did as well.

"_He's a beacon in a cold dark night."_

"_A star is born." _This time Kelsie stood next to Taylor to sing as well. "_Told you everything would turn out right_." She elbowed Taylor with a smile.

"_A star is born." _Taylor made a face before continuing_. "Just when everything was all accy, the boy made history. The bottome line, he sure can shine. His rising sign is carrot gold. He did out too, he had a clue.**Telling you a star is born!"**_

"_**He's a hero who can please the crowd." **_Troy, Jason, and some other Drama kid, came out snapping their fingers as they sung, they too were wearing the white dresses the girl's had been wearing.

"Dude, what's with the egptyion dresses?" Chad leaned over to Zeke.

"Their called Toga's and their Greek." Zeke rolled his eyes as she sighed.

Chad sat back down with pout and watched as the _Toga_ clad boys made their way to join the females, all of them joining in singing as encircled Ryan, who stood hands posed on his hips, standing proud like some mighty hero. But then again, Chad thought, that was what he was suppose to be...

"_**So don't loose hope when your for-lorn, just keep your eyes, **keep your eyes!,** upon the sky, **upon the sky!"_

"_Everynight a stare is born. I said a star is, really, really, star is, **a star is born!"**_

The lights went out and everyone fled leaving Ryan alone on the stage, staring down at his feet, in the darkness, as a single spot light alit and came down on him.

"_...I have often dreamed..." _Ryan raised his head to look out at the crowd._"Of a far off place." _Ryan swept his hand across the stage. "_Where a big warm welcome," _Ryan pulled his hands into his chest. "_Will be waiting for me..." _Ryan then spun around as he sang out, as if singing to a large dome, instead of a small autiroium. "_Where the crowd will cheer...! When they see my face!" _Ryan stopped to stare back out at the crowd. "_And a voice keeps saying_," Ryan motioned towards the ceiling with his fist, before turning and swiping his hand across the crowd once more. "_This is were I'm ment to be." _Ryan stopped and lowered his head once more. "_I will find my way...I can go the distance, I'll be there someday...if I can be strong..."_

"This is Ryan's first-"

"Shhh." Chad swatting a confused looking Zeke away, as he held a finger up to his lips. Zeke furrowing his brows before sitting back again, but he never took his eyes off Chad. Chad on the other hand was just annoying with Zeke trying to tell him the backstory of the set up.

"_I would go most anywhere, to feel like I...belong..." _Ryan raised his head slowly to stare off into the dark corners of the stage, as the lights went out once more. The dark figure of Ryan scurried off as the music continued. After a few moment's Chad began to fidget once again, and Zeke nudged him with his elbow, before motioning towards the far corner of the aditiorum where a spotlight had sudden come on and Ryan started singing again.

"_I am on my way! I can go the distance! I don't care how far!" _Ryan had begun to make his down the front row. "_Somehow I'll be strong." _Chad watched the other, as he drew closer, when a sudden twinkle from Ryan's wrist caught his attention. The other's words became more of a background noise as Chad tried to focuse on the bracelet, it was definetly something silver, and it jangle with the dangling silver, bells? Where they, no...as Ryan drew closer, he could tell each one was a distinct shape. But he couldn't make it out, since Ryan had stopped and was now doing that stupid fancy spin he had done on stage before. He then made his way back on stage, to finish his big final, but as he did he was abrutly cut off by Troy, "_So you wanna be a hero kid?" _who stormed out in some weird fur suit thing. "_Well Woodiedoo."_

Chad gave Zeke a questionable look, but Zeke only shhed him, with a smirk before turning to listen to Troy.

"_I have been around the block before with blockheads just like you." _Troy stormed over to Ryan and pointed a finger in the other's face, his other unoccuiped hand on the back of his hip. "_Each and everyone a disappoint," _Ryan glanced down at the floor to find a stick and picked it up, but as he did, it poked the the other in ass, and Troy jumped. "_Ay! For which their ain't no ointment." _Troy made a face as he rubbed his butt, turning to glare at the shrugging Ryan, the crowd behind Chad, snickered. _"So much for excuses, Oh, a kid of Zesus, asking me to jump into the frame." _Troy spun on his heels and began like he was going to leave the stage, Ryan frowned and threw the stick high into the air as Chad watched, the stick was caught by someone above the stage, and one of the light went out, Ryan quickly covered his mouth as what Chad was sure were fake sparks emited from it, glancing over at Troy who was still singing. "_My answer is, two words..." _There was a loud boom and the lights flashed as Troy covered his face and he fell to the ground, coming up, his face black with what looked like sut, as he coughed. "_Oh-Kay!"_

Zeke turned a smile on Chad. "You see, Troy has his pockets full of Coal, and when he was on the other side, he placed them in his robe, so when the loud boom and the lights flickered, Troy brought them up to his face and covered them with the coal dust from the coal."

Chad made a face. "I never asked for an explaination." He muttered.

"But you looked like you needed one." Zeke smiled.

Chad rolled his eyes as he placed his head into his hand and stared up at the play once more.

"_I'd given up hope, that someone would come along." _Troy muttered, Ryan hading him a towel and Troy wiped his face before continueing. _"A fella who'd ring the bell for once,_" Ryan picked up the mallet on the ground and slammed it into some a large gold circle that hung from some metal rod. "_NOT THE GONG!_" Troy furrowed his brow and Ryan quickly dropped the mallet.

Chad's eyes dropped as he tried to focus on the musical, but let's face it, Chad wasn't into it at all, and in no time had fallen asleep.


	3. Found out

Title: The secret admirer

Chapter: 3/4

Description: Chad's got a secret admirer, at first he finds it cute, but after a few months of it, things turn heckit. Exspecially when he recieves one in his own bed!

Pairing: Chad/?

(We all know it' Ryan, just hush!)

Notes: This was suppose to be a oneshot, but it turned so long, I ended up cutting it, not to mention when I ended up doing the Musical it just seemed...weird so I decided to make it a whole other chapter so people could skip it if they wanted. (Don't worry, you didn't miss any juicy parts if you skip it). Also there may be some Chad Danford's instead of Danforth, cause I made this 3 in the morning and sorry, but my Spellcheck on this labtop doesn't work, so please excuse me if I misspelled something. However if you would like, I'm always open to people pointing out my misspellings, or if you have an advise, please give, I have no prolbem with rewriting anything. ^^, since my internet is always going out, it's about the only thing I can do.

=-=-=-=-=-=----==-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Chad." Zeke elbowed the other in the ribs and Chad groggily opened his eyes, to the sound of a female voice, no doubt belonging to Sharpay. "Get up." Zeke hissed.

"Hm, five more minutes." Chad muttered swatting away Zeke's hand that had been shaking his arm.

"_Like a river flows, to the sea, so it goes somethings are ment to be." _Chad jumped up as the voice boomed in his ears, causing Chad to come face to face with Ryan, who in turn switched off his mike. "You should really be more considerate to the people who have spent hours apon hours each day just to put this thing together." Ryan wagged a finger infront of Chad's face, and the jingling of the silver bracelet worn on Ryans wrist shimmered. Without thinking Chad grabbed Ryan wrist and Ryan let out a startled squeek. Chad refused to release the grip on the other's wrist as he tried to pull back, so Ryan ended up flipping the mic back on with his left hand and brought it up to his mouth, though he couldn't exactly stand up straight, and his voice was a bit shacky as he glanced around, Sharpay coming into his view, a scowl on her face. "_Like a river flows, to the sea, so it goes somethings are ment to be." _But of course once he was finished with his line once more, Sharpay had to continue with her own and Ryan directed his attention back to Chad, who now glared up at him, instead of his braclet. Ryan bit his bottom lip as he flipped his microphone back off, though with a bit of difficulty since he still had to use his left hand, Chad still grasping his right in a tight hold. "Um...c-can you let go o-of my w-wrist?" Ryan stampered. The song was almost over and Chad would have to get up onto the stage to finish the song, but by the looks of it Chad, really had no intention of letting his wrist go any time soon. "R-really..." Ryan tried tugging on his wrist, but Chad's grasp only tightened as he glared at the other once more, still having not replied. Ryan glanced up on stage, as Sharpay, her face showing a sign of distress, motioned for someone else to come out, and sure enough Troy came out, microphone in hand as he finished Ryan's part. _Damn._ Ryan thought to himself as he pulled on his wrist again, but Chad was stronger and was now pulling Ryan further down as he yanked the other's wrist towards his chest.

"You think this is some kind of sick joke?" Chad growled jangling Ryan's wrist, so his braclet jingled with the charms.

"N-no..." Ryan stammpered. "R-really, it wasn't..."

"Your some sick stalker then, right." Chad growled.

"No, I swear."

"Chad." Zeke furrowed his brows in concern and annoynece. "Dude, let him go."

"How'd you get it." Chad barked at him.

And Ryan began to panick. "I don't know what your talking about!" Ryan was almost hypervenalating, desperatly trying to pull from Chad's grasp.

No one expected what came next, everyone knew Chad had a bad side, everyone knew, he could get mad, but_**NO ONE,**_ expected to ever see Chad Danforth punch out Ryan Evans. And this was no regular punch either, this punch was square in the face, nicking Ryan's left eye, giving him a bloody nose and cutting his top lip, which would sure swell. But as everyone knew, Ryan Evans was a fraile flamboyant type, and everyone knew, that a punch from Chad Danforth, one of the most well toned jocks on the basketball team, was like a child being hit by an oncoming train. And sure enough, just like that, Ryan went down, and _never_ got back up.

"**RYAN!**" Came the loud shriek from his sister, and Chad heard the crowd behind him gasp. The first thought coming to his mind was, _damn theator people,_ But as he stared down at the unconsious Ryan and the glaring Zeke he was sure he had misjudged something. Cause now everyone was huddled around the two, Sharpay was suddenly kneeling down beside Ryan her mascara running as she helped to sit the unconcious boy up. _So the Ice queen does have a heart_. Chad thought, his mind trying it's hardest to focuse on anything other then the boy. Gabreilla, Kelsi, Taylor and Jason where the last things he saw before he was whipped around by a pissed off looking Troy.

"What the hell, man." Troy was breathing hard as if he were trying to hold down something, probably punching the lights out of Chad, he didn't doubt it, he'd seen Troy knock the shit out of another basketball playfor pushing Chad around after a game once.

"But...he...I..." Chad was now whipping his hands back and fourth, trying to come up with a coharent sentence, but for some reason, all logic and all words seemed to fail him at that moment, so he dealt with the simple: "Huh?" instead.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Ryan Evans was escorted out of the school on a gerny, being pushed by two medics, one at Ryan's head pushing it down and out of the school while the one at Ryan's feet, pulled it. Chad watched the whole scene from afar, aparently the drama club had come up with a story about Ryan falling from the stage during the performonce. Unfortunately for Chad, he still had to answer to his friends.

"Dude, what's your prolbem!" Zeke was the first to approach him, way ahead of the other's, and to Chad's surprise he had his fist raised as if he were about to punch him. The jock flinched, but the blow never came, glancing back at the other's he found Troy grasping the other's arm, until finally after a few tense moment's Zeke put his arm down.

"I don't get it." Chad muttered as he looked at Zeke. "Why the hell are you so pissed! I mean the dude's been stalking me like some kind of-"

"Don't say it!" Sharpay snapped at him, and Chad's head quickly snapped to the side, to see, to his surprise that not only were the boys there but the whole drama club as well...well minus that one dude, the Chad still didn't know the name of.

"And you knew it!" Chad suddenly snapped pointing a finger at the Ice queen. "That's what you were talking about earlier!"

"Well of course!" Sharpay rolled her eyes as she threw her hands in the air, like the drama queen she was. "How else would he have known everything about you?!"

"Huh?" Chad lowered his finger and furrowed his brows.

"Man, I gave him your comination." Chad turned to look at Zeke. "Dude, Ryan's had a major crush on you since Junior High."

"But he's a d-" Chad began but before he could finish Sharpay was in his face.

"And do you have a prolbem with that? Cause I could have sworn you had your eyes on Ryan the whole time during the show." Sharpay pointed her finger so close to Chad's face that he had to look cross eyed just to see it.

"That's cause he was the main character!" Chad tried to defend himelf.

"Dude, you don't even know the difference between the secondary characters and the main characters." Troy huffed.

"Aren't they the same thing." Chad made a face. "And why the hell am I being questioned! I could've sworn you guys knew nothing about this admirer."

No one spoke, and for a minute Chad thought he had won, but on the countrary, as he looked at everyone in confusion, he felt a large plump hand land on his shoulder and squeeze, just a bit tighter then necessary. "Mr. Danforth." Came the booming voice of none other then the Drama geek herself.

_Ms. Darbus..._

--=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Chad had no idea how he had ended up like this, a handful of flowers in hand as he stood before a sleeping Ryan's hospital bed. He sighed and made his way over towards a chair beside the bed, most likely it was were one of the Evan's had been sitting until recently. Chad didn't really care how much noise he made as he plopped down into the chair, tossing the flowers from his hand onto the hospital bed table, which already contained some weird forien plant.

Ryan opened one eye as he tried to focuse on the new comer, it definetly wasn't Sharpay or an Evan's the figure was too dark, the first person he thought of was Zeke, but as his vision cleared, the last person he thought too see was sitting in the exact chair, his mother had been sitting in earlier that day. "Chad?" His voice came out hoarse, but it was still laced in panick.

"Don't worry Evans, I didn't come to beat up or anything." He muttered. "I'm here cause I was forced too."

"By who?" Ryan muttered, allowing his eyes to close once more, before he opened them, just to make sure that the other was truly there.

"Troy." Chad huffed sitting up and cupping his hands together as he stared at the floor. "Listen, Evans...about what happened during the Musical-"

"I'm sorry." Ryan cut him off. Chad raised his head. "Really, I didn't mean anything by it, I just...I thought it was..I really didn't..."

"How'd you know about the action figures?" Chad raised an eyebrow.

Zeke said that he overheard your mom talking about them when he was over, something about you being too attached to your dolls."

"How'd you know I didn't have the exclusive Aqua man?"

Ryan let out an unboyish giggle, though it was probably normal for the flamboyent teen. "Dude, no one has that doll, I bought it from some weird collector for 2 thousand dollars." Ryan shrugged.

Chad chuckled, but stopped abrutly after hearing the price. "Dude, you really payed that much?" Chad made a face.

"Oh, it's nothing, really, Sharpay spends more then that on clothes each month." Ryan shook his head.

"Girls." Chad shook his head with a grin, but he suddenly stopped and stood up. "I just wanted to say sorry, that's all." He muttered before standing up and leaving the hospital room.

Chad had to run to his car, the dark rain clouds that had been showing as Chad had walked into the hopsital, where now pouring rain like there was no tomorrow. Chad got into the car, let outing a loud. "Wuh!" As he shook his head, rain watere flying everywhere. But instead of starting up his car like any other regular person would. Chad sat there, allowing his head to rest on the steering wheel as he stared down at his feet. Now many people may have simply thrown off the conversation before in the hospital room, but the only thing that was running threw Chad's mind at that moment was the fact that Chad Danforth had _just _had a _normal_ conversation with **Ryan Evans**! **RYAN** STINKIN **EVANS! **And that was the last thing that Chad would have ever thought would have happened...


End file.
